voltronfandomcom-20200223-history
Space Mall
Space Mall is the seventh episode of the second season of Voltron: Legendary Defender. It was released on Netflix along with the rest of the season on January 20, 2017. Synopsis Shiro attempts to create a deeper bond with the Black Lion, while Coran takes the others to a swap meet, where they have some strange adventures. Plot Summary Shiro attempts to create a deeper bond with the Black Lion, while Coran takes the others to a "swap moon" to buy teludav lenses for the castle. After Coran details his time at these swap meets as dangerous, the group disguise themselves as space pirates to better blend in. However, they arrive to find the swap moon has become a shopping mall, similar to those on Earth. Varkon, a bumbling rent-a-cop, sees the four Paladins drop their terrible disguises and pursues them through the mall. Keith goes to a knife salesman for information on the blade he has, and learns it's made of a metal from a planet that no longer exists, before the salesman tries to steal it from him. Hunk is made to work off a tab for Sal, the owner of Vrepit Sal's diner, and earns a mass following of customers with his gourmet skills. Varkon finds Hunk, and he races out. Pidge and Lance find a shop which sells Earth products from the 1990s, and want to buy a video game console. In order for the pair to buy the console they search a nearby fountain for change, allowing them to buy the console (which comes with a free cow named Kaltenecker). Hunk meets up with Keith, then Pidge, Lance, and Kaltenecker, and finally Coran, who has the lenses. They are all chased out of the mall by Varkon. Meanwhile, the Black Lion reveals how it was created, and that Zarkon and Alfor were once friends. Zarkon then connects to Shiro on the psychic plane, where their difference in power is vast. Shiro's trusting words to his Lion earn its protection, enabling them to fend off Zarkon's psychic attack. Waking up, Zarkon loses more of his connection to the Black Lion, while Shiro becomes more connected. Afterwards, knowing Zarkon can no longer track them, Shiro orders the Castle to the headquarters of the Blade of Marmora. Pidge and Lance then attempt to set up their new game console, only to realize they lack a TV it can connect to. Featured Characters * Varkon * Sal * Kaltenecker the Cow Quotes "That's one for Varkon!" Varkon "MOOOOOOOOOO!" Kaltenecker "Ah, can't follow us outside eh?!" Lance Notes *The knife salesman was voiced by real-life pitchman Vince Offer, himself famous for appearing in infomercials for ShamWow and other products. *Kaltenecker the Cow was named after the show's line producer, Benjamin Kaltenecker. *A purplish-blue haired Altean appears in a flashback along with Zarkon and Alfor. She would later to be revealed as a young Haggar in "The Legend Begins", whose real name is revealed to be Honerva in the same episode. *This episode has a storyline similar to the episode "Store Wars" from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. *The shoulder sections of Keith's disguise bear a striking resemblance to Saiyan armor in Dragonball Z. Trivia * Allura's excitement about "Dinner? And a show?" is a reference to the episode titled "Dinner and a Show" from Voltron: Defender of the Universe. * The episode was written based on Joaquim Dos Santos' nostalgia of growing up hanging out in malls with little technology at the time.Den of Geek with Cast and Crew on Space Mall, June 2017 * The subplot with Hunk and Sal is because of a frequent typo by show writers: "Vrepit Sa", the Galra Empire salute, mistakenly written as "Vrepit Sal"; Tim Hedrick joked that "Vrepit Sal" could be a food joint that delivers to Galra ships. * In the mall, Pidge and Lance see a game console with a glove, a reference to Nintendo's Power Glove for the NES. This console also appears in Black Site when Lance plays the video game he buys from the mall in the Castleship. References Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender episodes